


The Power of the Jedi Mind Trick

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke realises that his Jedi Mind Tricks work on Han, he get's a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of the Jedi Mind Trick

It had been about 6 months since the death of the Emperor, Leia was stuck on Naboo dealing with political affairs and had taken Chewbacca with her, Meanwhile Luke and Han had been travelling throughout the galaxy on missions to wipe out what remained of the Empire.

"Han" look sighed, Han instantly knew from Luke's tone of voice that something had gone wrong.

"What is it kid?" questioned Han, coming over to inspect the situation. 

"The hyperdrive, it's broken again, i think it's beyond repair this time." said Luke, pointing at the smoking hyperdrive.

"God damnit, it'll be a month before we get to Hoth without it." Han sighed, taking a seat in the cockpit.

Luke followed him, taking a seat beside him where Chewie would usually be sitting. "Well I guess your stuck with me" said Luke in a teasing voice.

"Great" said Han sarcastically

 

That night they sat at the table in silence, anticipating the boredom that awaited them over the next month.

"It's funny" said Luke, breaking the silence

"What is?"

"Just a few months ago, we were being hunted by an empire, leading a rebellion that would free the galaxy. Now, we're just sitting here, doing...nothing"

"Jeez kid, lighten up a bit, besides you're a jedi now, aren't they supposed to meditate and do all that boring stuff, you shouldn't have a problem."

Luke replied with a frown.

"Smile" said Han, waving a hand over Luke's face, trying to mock him and his abilities. Luke replied with an obviously fake grin, playing along with the joke.

"Kiss my ass" said Luke, waving a hand over Han's face, he got up and walked towards the exit before stopping.

Did Han just...Kiss my ass?

"Han what the hell!"

Han sighed "What now?" expecting Luke to start whining again.

Holy shit, he doesn't remember, Han is weak minded! Maybe this month will be fun!

Over the next day Luke tested how much control he had over Han, he made Han clean, make him food, he even got breakfast in bed for christ's sake! Han would do anything he told him.

Luke was lying in his bed shirtless, he was feeling pretty horny. Just as he was about to pull down his pants to relieve himself Han walked in carrying a glass of orange juice.

"I brought your drink, as you instructed." said Han almost robotically.

"Han, your so warm that all you want to do is take off all your clothes" This would be fun, Luke smirked.

"Whoa is the air conditioning broken, it's boiling." Said Han undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

Look watched as Han stripped down to his underwear, damn he was hot, he had a defined chest and Luke wanted to touch it, he also had a considerably big bulge in his pants, Luke wanted to see it hard.

Han was still feeling agitated, he needed these boxers off now. "Hey Luke" Han blurted out awkwardly "Do you mind if I take these off?"

"No, not at all" Luke gave a devilish smile.

Han whipped off his Boxers and he was fully naked in front of Luke. Luke stared at his flaccid penis, it was beautiful, just the right length, just the right girth.

"Your going to the realise that I am the most handsome, sexy and beautiful man you have ever met, all you want is my body and you want it now." Luke waved his hand in front of Han's face and Han stared at Luke with pure lust. Luke thought he was going to cum in his pants.

"Like what ya see?" said Luke, overconfidently as he already knew the answer.

Han nodded.

"Wanna fuck?" whispered Luke, pulling his covers off as an invitation to Han

"Oh god yes" screamed Han jumping on top of Luke.

Luke was lying down looking up at Han who was on his hands and knees over Luke

Han leaned down and pulled Luke into a kiss and fuck was it good. Han tasted amazing, Luke had been missing out all these years.

Luke placed his two hands on Hans ass and Han's dick began to grow hard.

Han broke the kiss and began kissing down Luke, lingering at his neck for a while before proceeding down and arriving at his nipples, he sucked on the left one and played with right using his thumb

Luke moaned out and Han thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"Oh god, kid, I need you inside me" said Han, panting heavily.

Han climbed off Luke and lay down face down on the bed.

Luke climbed on top of him and pulled his jeans down to his knees, there were many perks to the force, he used it to open Han up for him to enter, making sure it was as painless as possible for Han.

Luke shoved his cock deep inside Han and Han arched upwards in pleasure.

 


End file.
